A New Life
by ScarkitTheMadaNeko
Summary: Sara Mack was your average teen-at least until she tripped into a new world. No Yaoi or anything like that, just some Roy parental, that's all. Will have Chimera!Ed and Chimera!OC. Yes, I did just make Ed a baby.
1. My Fangirlism Shows Itself

**PLEASE NOTE: I have updated this story to add better detail and understanding.**

A/N: Ok, i decided to try writing a Fanfic of my very own. Yes, it is another "fangirl suckced into Amestris" tale, but that is what I wanna do so deal. Please don't kill me about any mistakes, just kindly point them out and give a pointer on how to fix it. If the characters are OOC, sorry, I will try to fix it. There will be a small reference to Kyo Kara Maoh, as i need a good way to use a good idea i have had for a while.

I do NOT own Fullmetal or Maoh, as this is the first story I have ever gotten out.

Ch. 1: My fangirlism shows itself.

I have never understood why my best friend Leslie likes her walks so much. It was kinda amazing when you thought about my friendship with Leslie. We only met in 6th grade, but at 8th grade, it was nearly impossible when you thought about how close we were. Well, back to my complaining. I hate it when I have to walk home from school. I was walking the usual way home, when the oddest thing happened to me. It had rained the day before, and there were puddles everywhere. I tripped over a sidewalk crack, dork as I am, and nearly fell face first into afore mentioned puddle! The reason I didn't fall in was the boy that I fell on. I had just enough time to think that the guy looked suspiciously like King Yurri from Kyo Kara Maoh, when I was sucked into a white void. My first thought was that since that looked like Yurri, this must be Shin Makoku, but that couldn't be right. This was a very distinct place. This was the Gateway to Truth or whatever you wanna call it. I was in Fullmetal Alchemist, one of my favorite animes!****

Very short (like Ed) chapter even for the intro, but I wanna get this out to the world, so enjoy please. I will try to get a ch. out a week, but no promises... See you later!


	2. The Price To Be Paid

**A/N:I am trying to get these chapters out very often, so here is another. I have edited this chappy to make it look decent enough...**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Sitting right in front of the gate was a silhouette that had the same basic shape as me. The silhouette grinned in a very creepy way. I recognised the figure as Truth. Truth smiled at me and said "looks like you were dropped off in the middle of a world switch. Due to nature of your getting here, you will have a choice as to what will happen. You can go to Amestris with only a small price, or you can go back to America for a large price. Which do you choose"

"Amestris, as the price is smaller, and I have always wanted to go there," I said, "although, might I ask what the price is?"

"This," Truth said and threw something at me,"let the Elric brothers use this for me, would you?" As the object flew towards me, I caught a glimpse of red before the item sunk into my skin. I wondered what the item was, then realised that because of the red flash, it must be a Philosopher's Stone! I could help the Elric Brothers finish their mission early, then they could help stop Father, at least if that was the point that they were at in their journey. As I was pulled through the gate, The amount of knowledge being shoved through my head made me pass out the second I got out.

* * *

I woke up feeling very tired, and not remembering what had just happened. The room that I was in was a fairly large one with four beds that looked like clinic beds. The walls were a light tan color, and there was a large rug on the floor that looked like it had been washed many times. Someone started shaking my shoulder, "Go away, i'm trying to sleep here" I mumbled to the person shaking my shoulder. "So, you're awake now?" I heard a nearly depressed voice say. I suddenly had to hold back a very strong urge to go OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY FREAKING GOSH ITS EDWARD ELRIC HOW CAN THIS BE!?, like many fangirls would. "Yes, and I feel like I am forgetting something very important right now, so let me think," I ordered. What was I forgetting?! "Shoot, I lost it! Oh well, was probably a dream anyway"

"Who are you anyway," Ed asked me.

"Just a simple book nerd." I had decided to go acting like Izumi did, and claim I was something simple and boring, although, Izumi was so much more than I ever would be. I turned over, and what I saw made me gasp. I knew that Ed looked bad after he tried to transmute his mom, but this was just sad. Ed looked like he just wanted to die. To be honest, I felt sorry for him. I could even sympathise with him going through such a traumatizing event. I just got pulled from my house, and didn't want to stay here.

All I wanted to do was curl into my self, and that was just what I did. I felt like thousands of people were trying to get my attention and shouting ...in my... mind... was this what I thought it was? Yes, it was. I was a Philosopher's Stone. How on earth did that happen? That must be what I forgot.

**A/N: I know the Chappy is short, but i am new to typing, and need practice, but I also don't want to make you wait forever for one chapter, so expect short chappys. Also, I need a beta tester to go over spelling and that kind of thing, so if you would do that please PM me and we can get something set up. Yes, I know, very anticlimactic ending, but I will try not to leave cliffys that will drive you bonkers then abandon the story for two weeks, so there will be no cliffys in this story.**

**Love yall and Good Writing!**


	3. What To Do?

**I fail at getting past writers block, so sorry about LONG update gaps. Now for me to write some of this fail of a story.**

I don't own FMA.

"You ok? You look more than a little phased out."Ed asked me.  
"Huh? Oh, i'm fine." I replied. "Why are you in a wheelchair, if I may ask?" I hoped that i wasn't making Ed uncomfortable by asking, but I wanted it to seem like I didn't know him. Ed just said "Accident, the war took limbs from me, and I am recovering from getting automail."  
"Sounds painful."  
"Yeah," Ed said looking at the ground.  
"To be honest, I kinda want to know how I got here. Last thing I remember before I woke up here was walking home from school." I told Ed, wondering if I should tell him more.  
"I don't know, we found you when I was working on rehabilitation." he replied.

* * *

After Ed introduced me to the full party, I went back to bed to contemplate what to do. I was pretty sure that just by being here at such a crucial moment in time had already pushed the timeline all out of whack, so I needed to decide whether or not to push it back to what I was familiar with, or to just let it flow the way it would.I also need to learn more about this philosopher's stone that is inside me. First of all, I should look for a tattoo. It would be nice to know what timeline I am in. Sure enough, there one is, right on my shoulder. Great, I am a homunculus. How wonderful. I wonder what my power is.

**Ok, I need help, O wonderful reviewer-san. Please tell me how you think the story should go, canon(original), or fannon(fanfic style). What should Saras power be? Should she even have a power? Tell me what you think, and I will try to update soon.**


	4. What just happened!

About 2 months later, Ed was able to walk a good distance without help. I had gotten into a pretty decent friendship with Granny and Al. I found that Winry was fairly distant most of the time though, so it was hard getting to know her. I found that Resembool was gorgeous. The forest was beautiful and untouched by people, and the night sky was untainted by pollution. It was amazing how many new stars I could see that I had never seen before, even though I live a short distance away from a small town.

I wanted to see the results of what Ed and Al had transmuted. I know it was noisy, but I really wanted to know what gave them such nightmares. I also thought that I would push away from the storyline, as I didn't want to have to have to hide things from Ed.

We were walking up when I felt a small prick in my arm. When I looked at my arm, my eyes widened. I had been shot with a dart that was probably meant to make me sleepy. If I had been shot Ed probably was, too. I would have to get him sitting down before he fell asleep. After I got him sitting down, I faded into blackness.

_Mustang_

Mustang had decided to check on the little boy alchemist that had performed human transmutation. When he got to the small town, he took a small detour to look at the place where the deed had been done. When he was about ten meters away from the house, he saw an alchemical reaction. He immediately hid behind a bush. The habit had formed when he was in Ishval. He found himself glad for this habit when a man walked out of the place with a boy slung over his shoulder. The boy looked familiar... It was the boy he was here to look at! Something seemed wrong, other than the fact that he was slung over a strange man's shoulder, of course. Before he had a chance to look closer, there was another flash of blue light. This flash was not the same as the last one though, as it soon went wildly out of control. The man that was carrying the boy, Edward Elric, dropped Ed roughly and ran inside. For a moment Mustang was not sure whether or not to follow the man inside, or to go to the boy. The decision was quickly made for him when a new man ran and grabbed the boy.

Following the man inside, Mustang had to make sure that he was not seen. Unfortunately, this meant that he was too late to stop the man from throwing the boy into the middle of a large transmutation circle. The alchemical reaction that was happening suddenly calmed at the boys placement, and Mustang could see a cat, girl, weird stream of light, and the boy all meeting in the middle of the circle, and slowly combining. Than, it was all over, and the man performing the transmutation suddenly disappeared along with all the other people in the room. Mustang was the only one left in the room.

_Sara_

I woke up to an immense pain covering my entire body. It was as if I was being pulled apart and reassembled as a new person. Then, after what felt like forever, I suddenly saw what looked like the gate. This surprised me, did it mean I was dead? Looking around me, I saw a lot of strange men.

Then Truth spoke, "Foolish men, fiddling with human life. I shall have to take a toll from you, and it will not be light, considering the fact that you have turned my new pawn into a chimera."

At these words, I looked at myself, and saw that I looked half cat! I knew this was not normal. I suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Literally, I felt something kick from inside my belly. Then I remembered that Ed had been next to me when I was kidnapped. The bad feeling got ten times worse.

"Where's Ed?" I asked, feeling like I would not like the answer one bit.

"Why in your stomach, of course! I finally managed To make a Pregnant chimera." One of the men said. I realised what the kick really was. I was going to have to have an Ed baby!

"The price for your sin will be high, Dominic. I will have to pull strings to make sure that all the chimera kittens survive. One is only a human soul in a cat body. Another has a cat soul in a body that can't support it. I would rather not use the gift I gave to Sara here, so I think I will just have to use you."

The Gate opened, and all five of the men were sucked into it. They didn't come out. Then, I randomly found myself in the room where I had felt all the pain. Where I had been turned into a pregnant chimera. Looking up, I saw the last person I had expected to see, Mustang.

"What happened here, kid?" he asked.

**A/N: I finally got over my BAD case of writer's block on this fic. The plot bunnies finally showed up, and the story started to write itself.**

**Sorry Reviewer, I ended up going fannon, as it was easier to write.**

**I liked all the tips I got from my reviewers, and would like to thank them for the help.**

**Bye!**


End file.
